She Made the Blind Boy See
by Star Sheep
Summary: They thought Cedric died, that his heart stopped beating. Only Hermione can hear him, only she can understand him. Only She can let him see again and live.
1. Magic He Should Have Remembered

Hi ya! This is my first Ced/Hermione fic! Yes it is AU. Sort of. OH YOU'LL SEE! PLEASE review. Happy holidays.

No I don't own Harry Potter… but Ced is still mine.

She Made The Blind Boy See

Chapter One

Magic he should Have Remembered

"The other boy… you are sure the other boy is dead?"

"Yes my Lord. I-I am mo-most certain of it,"

"Yet, I felt something as if he were… alive." The man said with great distain and hate. It was spoken in a slithered tone. Almost like a snake.

"Only if his sole mate was alive. Re-remember m-my Lord? The true love…"

"WORMTAIL! How could you forget? How could I forget? How…"

"My Lord… please."

"No! He was another witness if he could hear! You must kill him. He will also be a where of my return. GO! But leave Potter to me. You must kill the other boy."

"It I-is an old form of magic, very few in re-recent years have been able to…"

"Yes… but," The evil man said. "True love still exists. NOW GO!"

(Hermione's Point of View)

"_Help me! Help me someone! Please…." _

It sound like someone was pleading. Where was the voice coming from? I heard it again. I looked around at everyone screaming, everyone yelling and running about. Then I remembered. Cedric Diggory was dead. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Dead. He was dead.

"_Help me! Please! Anybody! Please hear me! Someone…" _

I paused, and looked dead ahead and my world froze. Everything moved in slow motion. The world blurred as my tear-clouded eyes found Cedric's body. Harry was gone, taken away to calm himself my Professor Moody. Wait…

Cedric's eyes had closed. I was sure they had been open, white and lifeless and cold with death.

_"Doesn't anyone hear me? PLEASE! I'm not dead." _

I felt myself moving out of the stands as fast as my feet could take me. Past the people, past the crowd. Tears were already falling down my cheeks; my face was red and blotchy. I could hear my own whimpers and deep breaths I took from the tears as I ran, my hair flying all over the place.

I followed Cedric's voice. Wind blew on me as I ran to his body.The screams of the others around my stayed in my head and echoed inside, and as I flung myself over the handsome seventeen year old and leaned my head against his chest and felt a pulse, I felt much older than fourteen. I felt one hundred as I replied back through my mind;

"It's aright Cedric, I hear you. You're alive. You'll be all right. You'll live." His mouth opened, and air rushed to his lungs. Everyone screamed again. I couldn't take this. I couldn't be his savior. Not me, not a fourteen year old. Not an unattractive girl my age. No, I couldn't deal with it.

_"You're beautiful Mione," _I head inside me, and then I felt Cedric slip to dark unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Hogwarts Champion was taken to a privet bedchamber at the top of the school near the Astronomy Tower.

"How did this, this… girl know my son was alive?" Amos Doggory, Cedric's father screamed at Dumbledore in the room where Cedric laid very much alive. I was sitting outside in my nightwear. It was late, but Dumbledore told me to wait up but to get comfortable. It was going to be a hard night; I had no intention of being uncomfortable.

Professor McGonagall put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. My legs were tucked against my chest, my arms folded around them. I was stricken in surprise and inevitability.

I could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling about in the room taking care of Cedric as his father and the headmaster fought.

"Amos I cannot tell you, it is an old form of magic… one I have not seen in a very long time."

"Simply tell me Dumbledore!"

"My old friend I cannot. It is something they must figure out."

"WHY? How?"

"_Can't they give it a rest already?" _I heard. I could feel Cedric's cocky smile. I smiled a miserable smile to myself. And walked through to the privet chamber.

"He's awake." I walked over to the bed side. His gray eves looked aat me. But they didn't, they were unfocused. New tears fell down my face. "he's blind!"

"And mute. He can't speak." Madam Pomfrey said from the corner. "And he'll be lucky if he'll ever be able to move again."

Amos started crying for his son again. This was too much. It was too much. My hair fell around me and leaned against Cedric's face.

_'Mione, get my father out, I can't take this. I'm not deaf." _I sat there shocked. Cedric had only met me once, and he already was calling me 'Mione.' And he could hear everything.

"Um…" I stuttered, "Mr. Diggory, Cedric … um, he would like you to leave." The man busted into an uproar.

"You have no right you brainless girl! How DARE you tell me that! You have no right! You stupid, stupid girl…"

"Out Amos," This came from Dumbledore, his voice was thick and stern and left no room fro argument. The man left in a huff giving one last glare at me and slammed the door behind him. Cedric shifted under the covers, his eyes shutting tight and opening again. His blond hair was soaked with sweat from pain he was no doubt suffering.

"Are… are you Hermione Granger?" A woman with thick blond hair said from behind me. She was very beautiful. "I'm Cedric's mother. And, I wanted to thank you for saving my son. I just arrived. My name is Grace."

_"Mum," _

"He's glad to see you." the woman shifted down and gave her son a hug she held him for along time. Cedric's eyes shifted unfocused around, trying to find her, but knowing he never would.

"How will you take you're pay?" She asked me when she left her son go.

"My… my what?" I asked in a quiet shaken voice.

"You're pay. You're the only one who can hear him, who can understand him. You… you. Oh, miss Granger I hate to do this to someone who has their whole life ahead of them." She looked sadly at her son. "But… um, oh how do I say this?"

"I need you to be his guardian. His nurse, his life."

"I'll do it."


	2. Why’d I Have To be So Strong?

WOW! Thank you SO much everyone for all your WONDERFUL reviews! I FEEL LOVED! I give myself a BUG huge hug and bake all of you CEDRIC COOKIES! Have as many as you want!

This chapter is just between Ced and Mione…. No major details, but some… just them… bonding.

REMEMBER THE _PARTS LIKE IS_ ARE CEDRIC IN MIONE'S HEAD AND THIS (NORMAL) IS HERMIOEN TALKING TO HIM BECAUSE HE CAN HEAR!

She Made The Blind Boy See

Chapter 2

Why'd I Have To be So Strong?

_"You're really taking care of me? Why are you throwing your life away?"_ Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and sat on the great white medical bed.

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore? He said we had to figure this out by ourselves." She paused to take a deep breath. "There has to be a reason why I can hear you."

_"You hardly know me…" _

"I met you before the World Cup."

_"Before all this started?" _

"Yes." She took his hand. And gave it a gentle squeeze.

_"Don't…"_ Hermione took her hand away in an instant and placed it back timidly in her lap. She felt like a child again… a child taking care of her superior.

_"I can't hold you back."_ Hermione tried so hard not to cry. He had dealt with so much… all of them had. She wanted to comfort him somehow. She was a kind, compassionate person, and to do nothing while Cedric just sat there tormented her.

_"You're so young, I mean you're too young to be living like this. To be taking care of me all the time." _

"It's something I am willing to do."

_"You mean it's a sacrifice you're willing to make…" _

"That's not what I said and you know it."

_"It's what you meant. Mione, what about your education?" _

"I multi-task well."

_"Social life?" _

"Never had one…"

_"Love?" _

"Love?" Hermione paused and took another deep shuddering breath. She had never really thought about love. But she was almost fifteen, a time when most couples and relationship's blossom, and the want to have someone 'to have and to hold till death do you part,' started to grow strong.

"I have to live my life for you now Cedric." Hermione said after taking a deep gasp inward.

_"Because I can't take care of myself."_ Hermione slammed her eyes shut. They had reached the topic of his disabilities_. "Hermione, how long will I be like this, will I ever be able to see again, walk again?" _

"I don't know Cedric."

_"So… I guess I'm stuck like this?"_ She watched him as he turned to her, his eyes crossed and imprecise trying to picture her in front of him.

"For the time being yes. But… at least you're alive."

_"I'd rather be dead."_ Hermione instantly felt weak in her limbs and a hole appear in her stomach. The silence that followed was grisly and terrible. Cedric, with nothing to preoccupy his thoughts to take away his pain, was squirming, thrashing all over, his eyes squinted and shut tight, sweat beaded his brow and snaked through his thick blond curls.

"Cedric, stop." Hermione said firmly. He did, only when Hermione reached out and grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stop. His body racked with pain and fatigue obliged. "I thought they said you could hardly move."

_"Unless I have a pain spasm."_ He sounded far and distant, and his hurting was so eminent, Hermione could almost feel it in herself.

"If you are in this much pain and have so little energy how can you think things to me?"

_"That doesn't take much energy. I have no idea why. I feel as if my head was never touched by a curse." _

"Cedric… what you just did a few moments ago, it… it looked as if you very under the Cruciatus Curse."

_"I think I was. With death comes pain. Hermione, I was almost dead. I don't know how I lived. I don't really want to know why I lived." _

"What happens if for some really… bizarre and slightly random reason the curse hits you again?"

_"Then I suffer through it." _His tone there was they way she had known him when he had been alive. It was strong and determined and a hair of cockiness was renowned. Hermione took the moment to really study him. He looked exactly the same, minus his imprecise eyes. His gray-green eyes were still bright, but he shut them in weariness and he looked at ease. His thick eyebrows and long eyelashes were still the same. His thick blond curly hair hadn't changed, and Hermione just wanted to run her hands through it to know what it felt like. His cheeks still held the natural pink glow that looked as if he had been running. His red lips were parted slightly to breathe in air. His chiseled features were just and handsome, just as stunning.

"Beautiful." Hermione had said it before she had even realized it. She smiled to herself though when she realized he had fallen into a content and peaceful slumber. He was finally asleep. The day was finally done.

Hermione lifted her wand and lit a roaring fire in the near by hearth. She dimmed the lights. Cedric was shivering from her not being beside him to keep him warm. She ran to a near by chair and grabbed another blanket and put it over his bandaged chest. She grabbed another blanket for herself, a pillow and placed it in front of the fire.

She fell asleep fast n the cold hard ground, and in her dreams were visions and swimming images of tournaments and mazes, evil and spells, darkness and light, a future, a past, and most of all:

Cedric Diggory.


	3. All you Do

Next chappie! Yes I love all of you people! MORE CEDRIC COOKIES!

Thanks so much again for reviewing.

She Made The Blind Boy See

Chapter 3

All you Do

Cedric's Point of View

Was I still dreaming? Was I still even alive? Was I dead? I felt myself open my eyes and I was greeted with angry blackness. I turned my head to the felt and right slowly breathing deeply taking in my surroundings again through my ears. I felt warmer. Had Hermione put on another blanket? The bandages on my chest felt prickly and my bare arms were freezing. My legs were covered in hospital pants. I had little time to think before I heard the door slam and voices.

"How could he have lived?" It was Cho Chang! I anted to smile at her and have her reach down and hold me close.

"I don't know Cho," Hermione said back breathlessly. "Why are you here?"

"I had to let someone know… that I couldn't be with him anymore, so that I could have a clear conscience and let it go and move on."

"Why do you want to leave him?" Hermione bellowed. "He needs you!"

"I need someone who can love me! He can't love me like this!" I felt my heart snap. Everything inside me was broken. Cho, the only girl I had ever really come close to loving … I wasn't good enough now.

"I can't be with a boy who's disabled Hermione. It wouldn't work. I need more than that." I felt the disgust in her voice, and I felt like a weak petty excuse of a man knowing I was now a 'that' in her eyes. Hermione was more furious than I was broken hearted. But, then again, if she really was truly that heartless, then I guess I never really would want to be my girl.

"He just heard every word you said." I heard Cho gasp and could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"WHAT?"

"He's not deaf Cho, he just heard every word you just said. You aren't worthy of him! GET OUT!" I heard the door slam loudly and I heard Hermione stamp the floor and say

"WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING BE ALRIGTH FOR ONCE! WHY ME? WHY ME?"

I wanted to get up and rush over to her and hold her while she cried, but I couldn't. I felt tears leave my blind eyes.

WE sobbed together, but we were completely alone.


	4. Repeat After Me

New chappie… new Cedric cookies… WARNING UPDATES WILL NOT COME ALWAYS THIS QUICKLY! I LUV U ALL

If it's short…. Get over it. TeeHee. The song below is the song that goe swith this chapter/. I'm a member of a dance competition group… all of the songs we do will be chapter titles with an exert from the song.

"_Come on everybody and snap your fingers now_

_Come on everybody clap your hands real loud_

_Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

_And repeat after me_

_I love my baby_

_I love my baby_

_Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me_

_Come on everybody and whistle this tune right now_

_Come on everybody and stomp your feet real loud_

_Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

_And repeat after me"_- Elvis Presley

She Made The Blind Boy See

Chapter 4

Repeat After Me

Cedric's Point of View

"Don't cry Cedric," I heard Hermione hick-upped as she tried to regain herself. It wasn't manly to cry. I shouldn't be crying! Why was I crying over Cho? I'm glad she didn't love me. I was glad! "You're crying Cedric because you don't know how to possibly go on with your life. You don't know what to do or mentally which way to go."

_"Neither do you," _I thought quietly to her. "_You don't know what your life will become. At the age of fourteen, your life is already dedicated to someone else." _

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Her voice wavered slightly. It was the voice of someone who was accepting the reality of the future. I could feel her smile in the air. I just knew. I don't think I had ever seen her smile. I wish I could now. I bet it's beautiful. "But I know what we're going to do now. You're going to speak again…. Before the summer, before next year, you'll be talking."

_"Hermione, I just almost died, came back to life and a beautiful girl I hardly know can hear my voice inside her head and I'm condemning her to a life no one should have. I'm not ready, besides it's impossible."_

"I never recall a time when you ever thought anything was impossible. Cedric… I know your self-esteem is bruised, anyone's would be. But you're stronger than most. You can learn to speak again. I promise you. I'll teach you. Come on. You can hear, and you know what everything is supposed to sound like so I see no issue."

"Say da….it's a baby's first word because it's the easiest sound to make. Try." I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth for the first time sense my close encounter with death. I opened my mouth to say it, and nothing came cut, just a deep choke. I gasped for air as my dead vocal cords admitted nothing.

"It's alright Cedric, breathe. Try again. Da. Just repeat after me. Da." Her voice got quiet and slow to pronouns the short word slowly and clearly. I opened my mouth again, a small almost a squeak escaped my dry mouth. I could feel my face flush deep red.

"No, no Cedric! It was wonderful! You can do it, repeat after me, Da."

"Ah….eh…ah, eh," was all that came out of my mouth. I had somehow gained the strength to sit up against the backboard of the bed. My hand gripped my sore throat and I cringed my eyes from the effort of trying to speak again. She took my hand away from my throat.

"That was wonderful! You're doing great. I know it hurts, just try it one more time for me." No. No more. It hurt to much. Everything hurt to much.

"Hermione, I can't. it's impossible. I'm less than a man now Mione…" 

"No you're not, please. You can to it."

"_No I can't! Merlin, Hermione! Why do you try to remind me of what I can't do! What I'm unable to do! What I'll never be able to do again…." _

"But you will! Cedric, you can't just give up like this."

"_I almost died yesterday!" _

"I nearly died watching you're lifeless eyes! You were spared death! The least you can do is give a chance at life!"

"_I can't _**HERMIONE!" **I heard me shout her name. It rang through the room with a booming masculine echo.

"Say it again."

"Her…Her…"

"Go on." Her voice was shacking with anticipation and wonder and astonishment. I touched my hand to my burning throat. I don't know how much more of this I could take. When I felt her reassuring fingertips on my bare arm, the pain disappeared. I needed to do this. Not for me… for her.

"Hermione…."


	5. Say A Little Prayer

New chappie… because I have a bet with one of my reviewers. AND I WON hah!

Anyway… next song our dance company is doing that this chapter is based on is:

"_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me"- Aretha Franklin_

She Made the Blind Boy See

Chapter 5

Say A Little Prayer

The end of the year had come. The summer was now, the Twiwizard Tournament over and practically forgotten after the recent occurring events. Hogwarts's new friends form different lands were gone. Hermione watched the graceful girls of the Beauxbatons school leave on their playing horses and carriage, and the 'proud sons' of Durmstrang sink beneath the black lake's dark and eerie depths. She watched all of it from the window of Cedric's room.

She stood up and unhooked the latch of the window from the stone and opened it, sticking her head and torso out into the breeze as the students of different schools flew away into the distance. Her free brown locks flew around her face as she held the window open. Her body was half out the window, but she didn't mind. She waved absentmindedly to the horizon with sun raise coming through the clouds. She shut her eyes tight and loved the feeling of her hair in the soft breeze.

She heard some noises behind her, and she ducked back in through the window and shut regretfully.

"All…rw-ite?" Cedric gasped in his old voice still very much in his manly but slightly cocky tone. In the course of the past few days, Hermione had done anything and everything she could to get him to speak again. He was doing admirably. Training up his vocal cords was hard from the constant pain and burn in his throat. His father had told her firmly the other day not to harm his son anymore that his vocal cords had been blown out and destroyed and that was just the way it was. He told her she was hurting him. The thought by itself had brought fresh tears to the surface, and she had no idea why. She had paid her dues and cried enough.

The other problem was that it was like teaching You-Know-Who about Unforgivable Curses. He knew them. Cedric knew how to speak, and now that he couldn't, not being able to get out the simplest sounds frustrated him to the point of anger. But he got over it quickly, it came and it left and easily as a leaf falling from a tree in the coming of fall.

"Yes Cedric, I'm fine." It had gotten to a point where she always had to smile. He could hear in her voice if she was content or not. She faked a grin then so he could hear it in her attempted tranquil voice.

"'Ie…" He said with as much of a serious tone as his damaged throat could muster out his mouth. Hermione was the only one able to understand him, (much to his father's dismay), and she knew that ''Ie' meant "lie.'

"No, it is not a lie." She said this as she packed her things into her large trunk for the summer. "I'm fine." She said in a soothing tone. She had moved her things to the new room, and slept on the floor by the fire every night. This was her new life. And, she didn't hate it or even slightly dislike it. She wished she could get out more often, but it was fine with her.

"Gog..happ..ous." He said taking in a gulp of air before each word. She smiled as she packed her things.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. You're okay Cedric. The next few months will be hard…"

"_What if I need you?" _The tone inside her head was soft and gentle.

"You can talk to me anytime." She said in a calm reassuring voice.

"_I don't want to ruin your summer." _His tone in her head was of true concern and careering and respect for her.

"If you don't talk to me, I will feel very lonely without you. Now, what I'm also going to do is do research on this old magic that Dumbledore was talking about. I know we act as if it's the most natural thing in the world for me to hear your voice in my head but Cedric, it's not. I don't know why we go along with it like it's so right. He said we had to figure it out so I am. There's more to it. I know there is."

_"I think so too. There has to be. There's got to be. Everything happens for a reason. This mystery will unfold. I'll miss you Mione." _

"You'll hear me pray…"

_"What?" _

"Pray. I pray every night when I'm home. You can hear my thought too can't you?"

"_Yes…" _

_ "_Then, every night you can imagine me sitting on my windowsill looking at the moon…. Praying for you. I've prayed for you every night since…"

"_Since you saved my life?" _Hermione grabbed her trunk to leave. It took all the energy she had to open the large oak door. She turned around one last time to look at the once whole man for one last time for three months. She watched his eyes follow her out.

"We saved each other I think. Somehow we did. I'll see you soon Cedric. Be safe. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Just as she shut the door (if she hadn't at that moment she felt as if she would for some unknown reason never leave) Cedric tried to stop from unshed tears from coming. All everyone really did these days was cry. There was nothing else. Things were different, things were changed. And no matter how things wound out, they ended in tears. Man or woman, boy or girl, tears always ended the day.

And in one deep shuddering breath, Cedric muttered:

"Good-bye… my Mione." And after he spoke those words, rain fell in the early spring June sky, the Hogwarts express began rolling on its tracks towards home, and two students, a boy and a girl, a fourth year and a seventh year, one a broken boy, the other a strong loving girl said a little prayer…


	6. My Heart Will Go On

NEW CHAPPIE! I know… I know… U ALL LOVE ME! j/k… I luv u all too! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. YOU ALL ARE SO WONDEFUL! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR OVERFLOW OF COMPLEMENTS AND COMENTS! YOU ALL ARE WONDEFUL!

You all know the song… admit it.

This chapter is LONG! I was off from school and it just sort of drags and it's VERY dark and it just keeps going and going and going and going……..so enjoy it while you can!

She Made The Blind Boy See

Chapter 6

My Heart Will Go On

Hermione's POV

Home. I was finally home. Well, not really. I was at Sirius's place... Grimwald place. The place where they house the Order of the Phoenix. The group that fights against Voldemort. Not just the group that fights him… the soldiers that go to war against him. I honestly never thought I would grow up during a war. I guess I will.

But I'm already all grown up. I'm almost fifteen. In two months I will be. It's early July now. I took a deep breath and leaned my hands down on the sand…. sand? I looked out before me and saw the ocean on red sunset sky. Waves crashed against the shore. It looked like a picture, like a planned sculpted out picture. Wind picked up and blew my hair.

"I thought you needed to get away." Molly Weasley said from behind me, her wand pointed at the beautiful scene before me. "So I got creative." She said with a smile sitting next to me on the sand she had made for me in the middle of the disgusting house.

"You're right." I said quietly. Before I know what I was doing, I was sobbing on her shoulder, and Mrs. Weasely's arms were around me and her soft soothing voice was telling me I didn't have to be so strong.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lucius Malfoy… Wormtail it taking to long. You know the school. The boy is alive. Make sure the girl is there. He will die for her."

"My Lord, Not that I have any intention to disagree… but he has only known her for a short time."

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER! He loves her. The magic is already working…."

"My Lord… I speak from personal experience and love takes time…"

"Yes… you and Narcissa. The romance is classic! But the magic that kept the Hufflepuff alive was from magic of love that was meant to be. It was buried deep within them when they were born. Why do you think the girl so willingly gave her life away?"

"Maybe you are right…"

"Of course I am right! Here… take these. The boy has been healing to fast. I want you to see the look on his face when you try to kill her, then I want to tell me exactly how it looked. Use them… they're very rare. Dark magic. He'll gain his senses back, only to lose them again. Oh… but he won't gain them again now will he? You will DISTROY HIM! NOW GO!"

Lucius was already gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Back to Mione's POV)

I had changed into a muggle bikini with petite jean shorts and an open tight fitting sweatshirt for the surreal beach before me. It felt good to at least believe like everything was normal again. I touched my toes to the salt water that lapped against my bare feet. I leaned my head back to experience the spray of the water in my face. I felt myself lie on the ground on my side and shut my eyes.

_I kept my head back, and as if almost by themselves, my arms lifted up to the sides. I saw a vision in my head, and it took all I had in me to remember it wasn't existent. Cedirc was behind me and holding my arms out to the side like a bird. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, knowing he was really seeing me for the first time. He was wearing the same outfit he wore into the maze the quartered shirt with dark green and yellow, before he died… or almost died. Came back to life…_

"_Keep you're eyes closed." He said in my ear and I could almost feel the tickle of his breath. I felt myself nod my head. "Open them." He muttered in his deep voice. I did. _

_"I'm flying." I muttered. The old classic dream ended. My vision came full circle. We were at Hogwarts again. The third task! NO! I was in the ring standing next to him. He dropped my arms and turned around and grabbed his wand at a sound that came from deep within the tall looming maze. He started walking away from me. _

_"Stay here!" He screamed at me. "Don't follow. Promise me. Stay here. Where it's safe…." With that he turned away from me, he walked into the fog… back into the fog. Back to his death….. _

I woke at a start with a horrible scream. I took no second guess, no second thoughts. Cedric was in trouble. My life was no longer my own, I was living for someone else yes… but when was that ever considered a bad thing. I knew what I had to do. I had to get out.

Where does Sirius keep the brooms? Right… second level, corner closet. I grabbed the nearest one.

"HERMIONE!" I heard Ron scream as I ran past him. I broke through the window, and I left the beach, and my old life behind me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

(cedric's Point of View)

"_Who's there!"_ I felt myself try to scream as something woke me up. But then I remembered I couldn't talk. I sat up from lying on my chest as I heard footsteps.

"He was right…" I heard the cold hard sneer. "You are healing too fast for your own good." I felt a spell hit me square in my chest and I was lifted form the safe contents of the bed and suspended in mid air and then I was crashed to the floor. A hand wound around my neck and what felt like leaves fall down my throat. Cold gloved hands touched a freezing cold liquid to my eyes that ran through my core. I felt the tip of a wand touch my heart.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed hitting the man back. I opened my eyes; Lucius Malfoy. I stood up. My legs didn't crumble beneath me, I could see his evil derided face.

"I've been touched with Black magic haven't I?' I asked the man whom I knew to be wicked. I shock a little and leaned against the nightstand.

"Do be careful… your body isn't anywhere near ready to support you just yet. I see you're recovery is going well though. No bandages I see?" I looked down. The bandage around my torso was indeed off, and what was once torn skin was healed and well.

"Never liked hospital pants." Lucius said walking to me, commenting on the dark blue pants around me. "Always made people look weak."

"They were on because its standard procedure and my legs couldn't support anything else." I said grinding my teeth trying to gain my strength.

"Good Cedric Diggory. Always doing what's right." He said tossing me my wand. I gripped it firmly in my hand. "You won't live long enough to thank your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I screamed, but I realized my mistake as a jet of light hit me and I heard a cry of:

"Sectumsempra!" I felt a cut dive deep into my body and slice down, I tried not to scream, I told myself I wouldn't scream at the torture, but I did. I fell to my knees at the horrible agony and suffering that coursed through me. Blood pored over me and onto the floor. And the splitting hurt that coursed through me was unimaginable. I fell to the ground and breathed hard as the torture continued to radiate through me. I heard another spell hit me that I knew to be the Wound Healing spell.

"GET UP!" He screamed at me. I did, and I felt my face turn to that of a man fighting his greatest rival. I grabbed my wand from the floor and the duel began.

Dodging spells this way and we moved around the gigantic room, I had never stopped to think. I just screamed all that I had been taught. The fact I had my senses back never crossed my mind. I just concentrated on what I had to do. Then, Hermione burst through the room.

"Cedric!" She ran over to me and took me in her arms with such surprising force I fell over with her on top of me. "I thought I would be too late! I thought…MALFOY!" She screamed getting off of me when she watched the blond man laugh, clapping his hands in mockery.

"I see you dressed for the occasion. How lovely." Hermione looked down at her clothes, and she flushed red and tried to cover herself up. Her jean shorts were little and showed almost her entire legs. She wore a purple bathing suit top that left none of her curves to the imagination and her beige skin tight open sweatshirt gave no comfort. I had never really scene her before. She was beautiful.

I thrashed out at the Death Eater as Hermione whimpered as he grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up, pointing his black snake like wand at her throat. I stood up in a sudden… realizing I would give anything to save her now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

(Hermione's POV)

"Put down your wand boy, or the mudblood dies!" he jabbed the wand hard into my neck causing me to wince. I couldn't hear anything. I felt nothing. I was frozen. I saw him start to lower the wand.

"NO! Cedric! He'll just kill us both! No! It's not worth it!"

"You are worth it." He spat viciously talking to me, but glowering at Malfoy. He cast his wand to the side and it hit the floor with a clank and a clatter. I shut my eyes tight. No. Why was this all happening to me! Lucius flung me to the floor like a rag doll, Cedric crouched to the floor and grabbed me and held me in his arms like old lovers do.

"Imperio," was muttered behind us, and the door slammed. A luminosity shinned around the rim of the door and the key hole locked. A self-locking charm. Only Lucius could let us out. I wasn't the one effect by the spell. That meant…

Cedric fell to the floor, his eyes shut tight. Had Lucius, the coward killed him without looking at him? With him powerless? My world crashed around me as I ran to his side.

He was not dead, he was far from it. He sat up quickly; his eyes had a white coating look to them. These were not his eyes. This was not him. His mouth parted slightly as he breathed deeply and came towards me. He was going to kill me, Cedric was going to kill me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for it to come. Instead I felt his lips touch mine. The kisses were gentle and sweet but they held passion, something I did not expect… even from the Imperious Curse. And when I started kissing him back, I wanted to die right there.

I shut my eyes as my tears blinded me. So this was Lucius's plan? I let my tears flow freely. Cedric wouldn't know. Cedric was lost to me now. His hands rested on my shoulders and his grip tightened (so tight I'm sure they'll leave marks) and the kisses became stiff and resisted. But, maybe. Just maybe.

"Cedric… can you hear me?" I screamed when he let me go. He could hear me. I know he could.

"Mione…" In a slow hoarse whisper was all I got. He was fighting it. Cedric was fighting the Imperious curse. Only Harry had ever been able to do that. Only Harry. Dark Magic had touched Cedric, something dark, but maybe something good. Maybe.

"Cedric!" I grabbed his head in my hands and stroked his sweat stained hair from fighting the evil that was trying to shove him into darkness. "It's alright Cedric. Everything's going to be alright." I said it but I didn't feel it. I was petrified, yet I was emotionless. Even in the course of the past month, I had learned to become impassive. I blocked myself as much as possible to emotion. As I was now.

"Forgive me….go through that door over there. Go get Madam Pomfrey," was all I heard before he rolled away from me and screamed in agony. The door behind me burst open. I ran as fast as I could like he told me through a door in the wall I had never seen before. All I heard as I ran crying down the stairs for help was:

"NO ONE FIGHTS THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!" If he killed Cedric, I decided, I would kill him.

I promised myself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX

(cedric's POV) Stop fretting it's almost over

I felt like a blanket had been lifted from me. I could breathe again. I had felt suffocated and deteriorated from oxygen and memory. I remembered nothing. I breathed deeply and felt relaxed. I was covered in sweat and I felt overcome with fever.

"Oh dear… I have no idea what that Death Eater did to him… oh but he's sick…" I heard Madam Pomfrey talk to herself. I felt soft hands touch my forehead and my head was placed in a lap. A cold wet towel was placed on my forehead by Hermione and my vision cleared so I could see her. She was in a muggle Hospital gown, her hair tumbled and lose around her like water coming over a steep cliff.

"Oh No…" Madam Pomfrey said with great emotional strain. "He was given the Reversible Charms. You Boy were not supposed to live through that!" She said leaning over me.

"Thanks…" I said coughing as I did. "Why?" I asked weakly.

"Oh young Diggory, Reversible Charms undo bad doin's like you suffered. It cleared you're blindness, you walked again. And talked! Oh, but they come at a terrible price. After so much time, the curse fails and shuts down everything that had been healed."

"I'm… I'm going blind again aren't I?" I asked. "I won't move or talk again will I?"

"No Cedric. You won't." Hermione dropped my head to the ground as she stood up furious.

"Surly there must be SOMETHING you can so!" she screamed. She was either so miserable or fuming with anger. I didn't know which.

"If we do ANYTHING Miss Granger he will die! It's the nature of the Magic! The reversible Charm is horrible! It gets worse! It's made to be torture and it is! The agony he will experience in a few moments is enough to kill. It causes pain to make the body go back to the way it was!"

"So you mean?" Hermione asked incredulously "That this Black Magic was created to heal someone then to make them suffer and to… un-heal again?" I didn't need to see the kind Nurse nod her head.

"There is some thing you can do."

"What? I'll do anything!" Hermione begged.

"we can make the process go faster."

"WHAT? I will NOT make him lose his sight and ability to speak faster!" Her words were drowned out by waves of almost electrical agony coursing through me. I was not ashamed anymore… I screamed.

"Fine! What do I do?" I herd the bustling of objects and the clinking of bottles. As Hermione was muttered instructions.

"Cedric, I will leave you. Good-bye again dear boy." I watched the nurse walk away and I knew that would be the last time I would ever see her again. My misery was interrupted by another wave of generated pain. Hermione was obviously told to start working when the next set of pain came to me because she instantly set to work..

'Do you want to go blind, mute or immobilized first?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Immobilized." I muttered shutting my eyes at what I was saying. Hermioen reached to the side and grabbed my wand and put it in my right hand.

"Keep it close." She said gently.

"You are not causing me to become handicapped Hermione. They are. Not you. Don't blame yourself. Please. I hate it when you suffer." I begged. I watched her rub some silver liquid like substance in her hands and she brought it down to my chest and arms. Like lotion, she rubbed it into my skin. Her hands ran over me, kneading the pain killer in and a cool numbing sensation followed where her petite hands had been.

"Can you still move?" I liefted my arms.

"yes but it feels numb." I answered.

"Move to the bed… otherwise I won't be able to move you in a few moments." Her eyes were sparkling with new tears. I stood up for the last time and moved to the soft bed. "Roll over; I need to do your back." She rubbed the silver concoction in into my back till I could feel the cold ebbing into my muscles.

"Mute or Blind?" She whispered as tears slid down both our cheeks.

"Both. The exact same time." she nodded solemnly she took a blue mixture and put it on my eyes. It soaked into my skin leaving it numb there as well. She touched her soft finger tips to my mouth with a thick red potion that sank in as she rubbed it in. as her fingertips rubbed in the remaining potion I kissed her fingertips solely as the frozen feeling sank in as well. She cried loudly now, and I took all the remaining strength I had and pulled her against me and kissed her. I kissed her with all I had left.

I tasted our salty tears mix as we kissed for the first… and last time. She responded to my deadened mouth moving across her inexperienced one. I cupped her face in my hands, holding her tight as her arms wound around my neck. My arms travel up and down her back and rested on her hips. I finally let her go. I had to let her go. I opened my eyes with effort and looked at her beautiful face that was blood shot from tears. I touched my hard to her cheek. I felt myself slipping, maybe she knew that. Maybe that was why she smiled and kissed the palm of my hand. I looked once more at her beautiful face. Everything was about to leave.

Mione… I…I-I lov…."

My eyes turned black and my voice was gone. And as much as I tried to tell her I loved her and as much as I tried to see her, I couldn't find her.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOOX

NO THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CAHPTER! Yes… now u can go and tell me just how much u hate me.


	7. Lose Control

Because of threats upon my life I SHALL CONTINUE! I've been in hibernation and I will be till summer…. Except now. THIS CHAPPIE WILL BE SHORT OK!

Short short short short short short!

I own NOTHING!

Chapter 7

Lose Control

Hermione's POV

I hopped back on the stolen broom and took off into the sky leaving Cedric Diggory in the care of Madam Pomfrey. I wouldn't look back…. I couldn't look back at him. The kind nurse said he was slipping into a coma and that there was nothing I could do.

The presence of someone else being in my head with me always was gone. No thought buzzed through my head, no random comments or the extra emotions that I had grown so found of listening to. It was my life support. I would have to go without my life support until he woke up. When that would happen… I don't really know if it ever will.

I closed my eyes as I flew through the air that suddenly felt cool on my arms. I wanted to push cedirc as far out of my mind as possible. If I thought about him constantly and worried all the time with my own questions buzzing through my head I would surly die. I made my mind a black and bare palate. A black artist's palate, only the palate was mine and I could paint whatever I wanted on it that was not Cedric Diggory.

This seriously had to have been the stupidest thing I had ever done! I had randomly picked up a broom and without telling anyone where I was going and why I had flew out the window and had flown to Hogwarts castle. For someone like me; that was crazy! Why would I have done something so crazy and all for a boy I hardly knew?

I glided gentle through a Black house window and was greeted again with sounds of sobbing. I can't take it anymore! I can't stand to see anyone else cry! I wanted to yell, but I was shocked to see who was crying.

"Wotcher.'" Hiccupped Nymphandora Tonks barely lifting her head from the desk she was sobbing on. Her hair color looked naturally: a shoulder length beautiful curly light brown. Her eyes under the tears were dark green almost brown. At my staring she chocked up, "I can't STAND trying to morph when I'm sad." I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ah Nymphie…" I said to her, trying not to cry myself. Everyone was so sad and lonely right now with the war; I knew we all had to take care of each other, but it felt like I was doing all the caring. Not that I'm complaining or anything. "What is it?" She shook her head so the first thing that came to my mind came out of my fat mouth.

"Boy trouble?" She sobbed even harder. Boy, I don't think I can take much more of this. Hogwarts: A History doesn't help you prepare how to survive emotionally when your world collapses. Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them doesn't help you either. I n know nothing of human nature: about comfort. I'm a human failure. I ace my test, but I fail on life.

"There's this guy…" Tonks started. I nodded. My problems seemed to leave my mind. My friend Tonks was my priority. It feels good to help others. Cedric can haunt me later: Merlin knows he will but every so often, not having to think about him lying on that bed motionless and sick; maybe it is good for me. There's nothing I can do for Cedric now. No one can help Cedric. No one can save him. But I can help Tonks; and right now that was good enough for me.

"Well… I like….love him but he says we can't be together." I frowned. Cedric and I can't be together because he can't move at all. Cedric and I can't be together because he's asleep in a coma. Cedric and I can't be together for hundreds of reasons. I suddenly felt horrible again.

"Why… why can't you be together?" I'm so emotional, now. This war is just killing everyone. I hate it! Why can't I just be a kid? Why did this all have to start? Why did I have to fall…..in love?

"He… he has this condition…." Ok, this could get personal.

"Do… do you think you should talk to Mrs. Weasley instead?" I asked gingerly. She shook her head violently. She was a wreck. I had never seen her like this. I never imagined this was what love could do to you. Well, part of me already knows what love can do to you, what it can put you through.

"It's nothing all that bad. And he says we can't be together and its driving me MAD!" she had stopped crying and was now into blubbering and whimpering in a high squeaky voice pacing the room. I was left listening as she talked about this man who I probably knew nothing about, and I had no clue who he was. She got her problems off her chest while mine stayed buried inside me.

I had never felt more like a muggle in my entire life than I did now. I was not a witch with powers or a talented girl who was the top in her Charms class. I was just Hermione. Muggles (I would know I was one for 11 years and thought so or 11 years) just feel emotion and thoughts and stress and everything else. All I felt was solid deep bare mind blowing emotion that was as naked as a newborn baby. It made me feel more like nothing than a tiny small something. This deep raw emotion plunged through be and ate at my skin and heart to consume me.

So this is how normal people feel.

Normal people feel emotion and problems all the time till it eats them up and causes them an early death. Will my problems do that to me? Could I die from all this craziness around me? I never thought I had problems… and if I did I never dwelle don them. But in a midst of war, what did everyone have else to do BUT dwell on problems? Problems…..

They aren't problems, they're…. sorrows. Is that all problems were? Sorrows? Love kills obviously, and so does war. It makes perfectly nice decent woman like Tonks and I complete loons. I WAS normal. I was never emotional, I never wallowed in self pity, I never did anything stupid… except on the rare occasion. Why did this all happen? Whydid this crazy stupid things happen that make us loose ourselves someplace along the way as we lose complete and total control?

Why did I have to fall in love with Cedric Diggory?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once again NO THAT IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPIE! I'm sorry it was short but I hope it holds you up till summer when I update again so…. Just…. I don't know! Read oit slowly or something!

Hugs and luv and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Loathing

HEY HEY HEY HEY!

Chappie 8 is up! I once again own nothing!

ENJOY!

I PROMISE I WILL WRITE MORE AFTER SCHOOL LETS OUT! It has been a VERY stressful couple of months!

There is one part in here form the musical wicked. The line. I don NOT OWN WICKED I mean no harm, it fit and without Elphie and Glinda singing it's deep.

Chapter 8

Loathing

Cedric sat on his bed alone and lost. He felt more numb than death could offer and he felt as empty and hallow as an empty Potions caldron. All he saw was a black but almost white light and all he felt was utmost feeling of depression. The depression was not from him. It was coming form Hermione.

He felt like more than one person was living in his skin. Hermione was always there. Most time comfort: but when she was so miserable she was a heavy weight and burden resting on his mind and heart. He loved her… and knowing she was in pain at every moment was murder for him.

He told himself to ignore it. He told himself to not always feel her in side him. But that was easier said than done.

He loved her.

Cedric Diggory loved Hermione Granger.

Now what?

Where does a young blind mute and deaf lovesick cripple go from here?

'_Easy answer,' _Cedric thought. Nowhere. No place.

Cedric ignored his blond curls clinging to the side of his face from sweat and pain. Well there wasn't much he could do about it even if he wanted to. His entire body was paralyzed. The empty smitten void in him was replaced with something so much darker and deeper.

His pulse was rushing. His head was reeling. His face was flushing.

It was loathing.

For Voldemort. For Malfoy. For everything wicked and evil.

It wasn't just for making him a cripple and unable to move and making him totally handicap.

It was for ruining Hermione's life. She could constantly feel him; feel his presence. She couldn't be her own person anymore. Never again could she just be herself. Never again could she be whole. She would always be his nurse and his lifeline.

And Cedric hated and loathed the Dark Side for one thing they allowed him to do, the one thing his body could do that showed emotion and expressed everything inside him. Cedric could do one thing because of the Dark Lord and he wished so much that he couldn't, and thinking it made him do it harder.

The only thing Cedric could do with his body…..

Was cry.

Harry was yelling. Loudly. He was yelling at Hermione and Ron for not writing him and not telling him about the order and this place and giving him informatin. The Order of the Phoenix in Sirius's home.

"Harry…we tried to tell you but we were forbidden!" Hermione tried to scream back at him but it came out more as a stuttered weak tone.

Harry could tell she was hurt from the things he was saying and his hot red angry face flashed a pitiful face of regret form one moment and was gone the next. He kept yelling. He kept screaming. Ron and Hermione were agreeing with him and fighting back.

Then Hermione felt the tiny magical prick in her mind that was Cedric. He was crying. Tears instantly filled her eyes and flooded down her cheeks. Harry glanced but took no notice. When he calmed he asked questions as Fred and George popped in.

Where was Voldemort? What was he doing? What was the Order doing? Who? What? Where? When? Why?

Hermione's brain was going to explode. Cedric's sadness and her best friend's anger and the evil and the darkness…

Boy was she going to have a headache.

When the conversation was done Hermione left to return to her room that she shared with Ginny. She thought about Tonks for a moment and hoped she was alright. She had been fine and dandy when she had left to retrieve Harry with the Guard.

Hermione sat in her dark grungy dust filled Haunted House looking room in a meditative possession crossing her legs on the floor. She went about performing simple spells and some new defensive ones she was being taught by random members of the Order.

As If a teenagers life couldn't get hard enough. Hermione had been told that a teens life was the happiest. A time they 'found themselves.' And had the best years of their lives. They were spent care freely and joyfully like a sappy ending to a cheesy romance movie. So much for that.

All she felt was sadness, sense of responsibility and loathing.

Voldemort, clad in his free flowing cloak paced back and forth.

It was a sight to see… the Dark Lord himself pacing back and forth in a humdrum situation. The Dark lord never paces, and he himself knew that. But this situation was different.

This was taking to long! The mudblood girl had to find the prophecy! He couldn't just waltz into the Department of Mysteries! SHE would have to find it, and he would make sure it was hand delivered.

Oh yes…mental Note… he had to find out the prophecy on Potter too. So many prophesies, so little time. But how?

Lets make this easy…. Kill two pitiful children with one stone! Get them BOTH into the Department of Mysteries! His genus surprised himself sometimes. The mudblood would go if Potter had to go there. Yes of course!

Haunt Potter's dreams! Why hadn't he thought of it before? One thing would lead to the other… she would go into the Department of Mysteries with him, she would find the prophecy, and Potter would find his prophecy and since both prophecies had to deal with killing Potter, he would discover them, kill Potter, the mudblood and the cripple boy before their prophecies came true and destroyed him forever.

Nothing to worry about.

Time was a key issue though.

There's never time when you evil.

You always have to be just one step ahead.

And he was. the pathetic children had no clue. None!

The loathing in Lord Voldemort's heart was about to snap. And he would come up on top. No matter what. He would murder he would kill pillage and plunder with no mercy.

But first…..

There was work to be done.


End file.
